


When Two Disc Galaxies Love Each Other Very Much...

by ouro_boros



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dialogue Heavy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fun Science Facts, Gen, Podfic Welcome, mentions of theology, presented in an inaccurate and unscientific manner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros
Summary: Ford gets Arthur up to date on their next destination: a massive galaxy which looks very much like a certain amphibian.
Relationships: Arthur Dent & Ford Prefect
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	When Two Disc Galaxies Love Each Other Very Much...

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and fun based on this article from 2018, which has a quote that lives in my brain rent free:  
> ["All the members of Hickson’s Compact Group 98 are expected to merge into a single giant galaxy in about one billion years – at which time, presumably, the extragalactic tadpole will turn into a cosmic frog."](https://www.google.com/amp/s/cosmosmagazine.com/space/crippled-and-gigantic-a-tadpole-shaped-galaxy/%3famp)
> 
> [You can find me at oury-boros on Tumblr!](https://oury-boros.tumblr.com/)

"What? Yes you have."

"No. I really haven't."

Ford looked at him with narrowed eyes. Finally, his face relaxed in realization.

"Oh, right. I forget sometimes about that whole 'Earth' thing."

"You mean how I lived there? My entire life?"

"Well not your _entire_ life. You're here now, aren't you? Anyway, it's beautiful there."

"Inside the cosmic frog."

"Yes, of course."

"I'm hoping it's not a literal giant frog?"

"And you're right! It's two galaxies that merged and became what _looks_ like a giant frog."

"Good."

"Of course... Well."

"What?"

"When essentially the entire universe has been explored and mapped, the idea of God and Heaven like the one you had on Earth—"

"We had quite a few, but alright."

"Doesn't really turn up in civilizations as much as it used to. So when the cosmic frog came together..."

Arthur paused to consider this.

"Do people—"

"Worship the cosmic frog, yes. And um. He's grown to like it."

"Who has?"

"The frog. So I'd suggest putting in your, y'know, _due diligence_ before we arrive."


End file.
